


Mafiosi Il dell'eroe

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fluff and Smut, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia heir! Nico, Mafioso! Hades, Poor! Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico the heir to a mafia, saves Percy from Gabe, but the poor innocent boy gets the better of him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafiosi Il dell'eroe

Nico di Angelo leant against the street corner, impassive in the face of the bustling traffic, throngs of pedestrians and cacophony of blaring sounds that epitomized the urban jungle that was New York.  
In a quaint bar across the road his target supped ale and smoked his fat cigars unaware of his impending demise.  
The man, tall, dark and suited stepped from the café’s fug of smoke and humanity to the busy street; he stopped for a moment to survey the crowds before sauntering down the street, observing the wares in the small shops he toddled past.  
Nico detached himself from the wall and shadowed the man, amused by his apparent arrogance. Dressed in a dark suit and hat, he was unobtrusive in the writhing mass of people that peppered the streets.  
With a nonchalant sneer the young Italian man slipped closer to his target, pressing the cold steel of a silenced revolver to the man’s back he hissed harshly, “For Hades!”  
Before unloading four rounds into the man’s chest cavity, puncturing heart and lungs, and sending a ricocheting shudder through him.  
Nico tugged the man by the shoulders to a darkened alley; there he dumped the body amid a heap of rubbish bags and grime. He turned straightening his suit, and brushing a slight dirt patch from his trousers.  
He took a few steps toward the light of the streets when a door to his left swung open and a boy, stepped outside oblivious, hefting a cask of ale to his chest. Nico watched shocked then amused as the boy too busy with his simple task of shifting the barrel, failed to even recognise his presence until the boy near collided with him. Nico grasped the Barrel from the others arms and placed it gently on the street as the boy almost tumbled. Sea green eyes, so full of life and mirth, sparkling like a tropical ocean, suddenly fixed on him and Nico found himself speechless.  
The Usually suave Italian was unprepared for the face of the boy before him. Ebony locks, disarrayed like one just woken from slumber, topped a face from a Greek statue, plush lips and a cute note sat upon a face that almost glowed from the strain of his exertions.  
“Err… Sorry.” The boy squeaked.  
Nico found himself chuckling softly. The boy looked to him affronted.  
“That’s quite alright Mio Bello, it was my fault entirely!” Nico said, laying on his accent thicker.  
The green eyed boy shuddered blushing crimson and staring bashfully at his feet.  
“Now mio carino, where do you want this?” Nico grunted, hefting the cask as if it weighed little.  
“Oh just in here!” The boy chirped, “In the storeroom. Thank you…”  
“I’m Nico…Nico di Angelo, at your service…”  
“I’m Percy Jackson!” The boy said, blushing adorably.  
“Well Percy… how about we swap numbers? I’d love to see more of you.” Nico smirked suggestively.  
Percy giggled softly, blushing profusely now. Nico handed him a card with his number on it. Percy grabbed a scrap of paper from his pocket and scrawled down his number  
Suddenly a harsh bark erupted from the door whence Percy had appeared.  
“Boy… You out there BOY!”  
“Yes sir” Percy grunted, sighing softly. “I’d better go… I’ll see you?” Percy murmured hopefully.  
“Definitely mio bello!” Nico grinned, waving courteously to the boy before stepping down the alley to the street. From the corner of his eye he spotted a man step out and pulled Percy by the ear back into the building shouting angrily.  
Nico’s eyes darkened. He would have to look into his little angel.

 

Nico strode a few hours later into the bar that served as a base for their branch of Cosa Nostra. The Heir to the Mafia waltzed through the throng of resting gangsters to the offices of his father, nestled in the back.  
He was a few hours late having had to remove the body from the alley to prevent trouble for his green eyed boy.  
A record played crackled in the corner of his father’s office, the enchanting voice of Frank Sinatra spilling from the box, as he stepped into the Lair of the Mafioso.  
Hades di Angelo sat in his office staring at his son as the boy stepped quietly into his office and stood before him. He watched calculatingly the boy’s expression, the slight bounce in his step, the twinkle, burning brightly in his dark eyes.  
“How did it go?”  
“Oh fine….” Nico muttered evasively.  
“He is no more?”  
“Si”  
“Anything else happen?”  
“Well………I met someone…”  
“Oh” Hades chuckled in amusement; he should have only known Nico would only be this evasive about matters of the heart.  
“He… stepped out into the alley when I was hiding the body… he didn’t see anything, I later moved the body elsewhere…” Nico stuttered out.  
“Okay my boy…” Hades smirked, “What was he like?”  
“He was about 17… smaller than me… with messy dark hair… and the deepest, brightest, most beautiful sea-green eyes ever. And he was so adorably cute… all blushing and bashful. Oh I want him!” Nico whined.  
Hades could only chuckle at his sons love-struck antics.  
“I think he might be in trouble though…” Nico muttered darkly.  
“What?” Hades murmured interested.  
“Well, when I finished chatting to him… a big man called him in… he shouted at him and pulled his ear…” Nico grunted.  
“I shall look into this… where did he work?”  
“Err… the small bar five down from where the Target drank…”  
“Ah Gabe’s place…” Hades grunted.  
“Who?”  
“Gabe… he was a bent cop turned mobster… small fry… he fits the bill…” Hades huffed.  
“Can I…” Nico whispered hopefully.  
“Yes… why not!”  
Nico grinned widely, grasping his coat and straightening his suit before marching from the room, out the pub and into the cooling evening air.  
He tugged his coat tighter to ward of the biting cold.  
He hurried through the streets toward the sleazy hole of a bar.  
Suddenly his phone screeched to life.  
RING! RING! RING!  
Nico snatched it from his pocket lifting it to his ear.  
A hoarse voice crackled over the line.  
“NICO! …HELP …PLEASE… AARGH!”  
It was Percy.  
“HELP…HELP….” An inhuman scream broke through the receiver.  
Nico tossed the phone into his pocket and ran for the pub, thrusting people out of his way as he dashed through the crowds of late night shoppers and merrymakers.  
He reached the pub, bashing in the door before striding past the bar, into the back where he found a horrifying sight.  
Percy was slumped against a table, tied to it by course ropes as two men… one of them Gabe, beat him with broken chair legs. His back was striped with great bruising welts and a trail of blood crossed his face from a gash on his brow.  
The boy groaned incoherently under the blows.  
Nico in horror pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Gabe’s head. Despite his emotions running in disarray he completed the killing in his usual clinically professional manner, double taps to the head felling the two beasts.  
Blood splattered the walls and Percy moaned in fear.  
Nico dashed across to the boy. Quickly untying the ropes that had burned into his wrists, and pulling him gently to his chest. Percy whimpered and Nico pulled him into the warm embrace. The smaller boy nestled shyly into the older boy’s chest wetting his shirt with tears.  
“Here, here Mio bello… I will protect you” Nico whispered kindly, cradling the broken boy in his arms and gently leading him out the back of the bar, into the alley and then on to the bright lights of the street. There he spotted one of his father’s cars awaiting them on the curb.  
Nico gently bundled the boy into the backseat, sliding in beside him he ordered the driver take them to his apartment.  
Percy quickly fell asleep against the Italian’s shoulder on the short drive, lying slumped on the boy, mouth agape adorably innocent despite the abuse he had suffered.  
When they arrived Nico carried the unconscious boy up the stairs to his apartment walking to the bed before placing the boy gently down on the silk sheets.  
He pulled off the boys t-shirt and trousers, leaving him only in an adorable pair of white cotton boxers.  
Nico chuckled softly before tucking the boy in and padding from the room.  
He picked up his phone then and dialled his father.  
“Nico my boy?” Hades murmured wearily.  
“Yes father…”  
“Did all go well?”  
“Yeh… I got him… but they were beating him when I arrived… I killed the men that did it…”  
“I know”  
“Ok”  
“It’s been dealt with”  
“Thank you”  
“Goodnight!”  
With that Hades hung up.  
Nico turned and crept back through to the bedroom to find Percy lay strewn across the bed, wrapped like a queen in the sheets. He passed into the bathroom, grasping a dampened cloth before returning to the sleeping beauty. With cautious touches he wiped away the bloody marks that sullied the boy’s face. He gently pulled down the sheets assessing the boy’s injuries, deeming them safe he stepped back, tossing the washcloth into a corner.  
Nico removed suit, stripping to his boxers before slipping onto the bed, under the sheets and pulling Percy to him so the smaller paler boy lay nestled against his chest.  
Nico wrapped protective arms around Percy's waist pressing the boy’s back to his chest.  
Percy mumbled softly in his sleep hands gently clasping Nico's own which lay around his midriff.  
Nico had to stifle his grin at the adorable boy as he drifted into a deep sleep beside his little angel.

 

Nico awoke to a pair of startled blue-green eyes staring at him from mere inches away.  
“Good morning mio Bello” he murmured amicably.  
“H-h-hi…” Percy whispered unsure.  
“Do you remember yesterday?”  
“No… wait… we met in the alley… then Smelly Gabe was hitting me… I called you?” Percy whimpered self-conscious of his state of undress, pulling the sheets higher to cover his chest.  
“Yes, mio bambino, we met yesterday… you called me for help last night… I got you away from those horrible men… they won’t be troubling you again… then I took you to my flat, you were asleep so I put you in my bed and cleaned you up…” Nico explained kindly.  
“Oh…Thank you!” Percy chirped, blushing bashfully.  
“Let’s get up… we can talk over breakfast?” Nico said grinning.  
“O-okay!” Percy mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Do you have anything I can wear?”  
“Oh… I had to bin your clothes they were ruined… err… you can use my old dressing gown…”  
“Ok”

 

Ten minutes later they sat in Nico’s kitchen across the breakfast bar, sipping coffee in comfortable silence.  
Nico wore a charcoal grey dressing gown over a pair of baggy lounge pants.  
Percy looked like a sexy maid, an incredibly innocent and embarrassed maid, in Nico’s old black dressing gown which barely covered his upper thigh and left little to the imagination. A too large baggy t-shirt covered his upper body.  
“So…” Percy mumbled.  
“I-You should know… I-I’m a gangster…” Nico admitted staring at Percy for a reaction.  
“Ok” Percy said.  
“I’m the heir to a mafia” Nico continued.  
Percy stared amused at him, “Ok.”  
“Why are you so calm…? I’ve killed, robbed, tortured, extorted, lied, bribed and committed a host of other crimes…” Nico cried voice straining.  
“Well, you saved me… and killed smelly Gabe so you can’t be all bad… I think you’re sweet.” Percy grinned. Nico stared incredulously at the younger boy.  
“But…” Nico grunted.  
“Do you not like me…?” Percy whispered suddenly, eyes tearful and downcast.  
“What? No of course I like you!” Nico cried.  
“Then why try to repel me?”  
“You’re too…good and innocent for me!” Nico sighed.  
“I think you’re too harsh on yourself… you’re my hero!” Percy declared.  
“Ok mio bambino…” Nico whispered defeated, amused eyes watching Percy's happy expression.  
“What should I do now?” Percy asked quietly, “I worked for Smelly Gabe and lived in the flat above…I…I…I”  
“You’ll stay here… with me now” Nico declared.  
“Are you sure…”  
“Of course!”

 

A few days later the bruising on Percy's back had all but disappeared. The stunning boy enjoyed his new found freedom of Nico's home to practically prance about the place. When Nico was in the two spent hours chatting and playing cards before the big log fire enjoying hot chocolates and each other’s company. When Nico had business Percy enjoyed long baths in Nico’s hot tub and cleaned the flat…  
Soon enough he became bored of the days spent without Nico.  
Percy debated all morning whether he should do it. Nico had to leave early on urgent business. After a few hours humming and hawing Percy decided to act. He grabbed a pair of old black skinny jeans Nico had given him and a too big t-shirt (also the Italians), before pulling on Nico’s bomber jacket and stepping out of the flat. He carefully locked the door behind him and started down the stairs. Halfway down he hesitated. Dismissing his fears he jogged the rest of the way, grinning to the doorman, who smiled kindly back, as he strode out onto the street.  
The bustle and noise of the street left him shocked for a moment after the days inside, quickly he acclimatised and began sauntering through the streets wondering at the shop windows. Percy walked for what seemed like an age before he reached the café near where he had lived where his friends worked. He slipped quietly inside.  
Rachel spotted him immediately. The red head grinned widely advancing towards the green eyed boy. Then she skelped him about the head.  
“Why? Why did you leave and not even tell us where?” She screeched.  
“I’ll tell you in the kitchen” Percy whispered.  
They walked the few steps in tense silence.  
“I met a man outside the pub, Gabe got angry and started beating me… I called the guy and he rescued me!” Percy explained.  
“Did he also shoot two men in the pub?” Rachel asked her expression stormy.  
“He’s also kinda a mafia boss type guy” Percy whispered nervously.  
“WHAT?”  
“Well…” Percy whispered.  
“What?”  
“He’s really nice, and kind and gentle… and he is the most handsome man ever… he’s so sexy… and Italian… oh and he’s soooo sweet!” Percy raved.  
“Ok, ok, ok” Rachel sighed, “so long as your happy, tell him if he hurts you, I’ll castrate him with a cake fork!”

Many hours later Percy left the café Rachel promising to tell his other friends he was safe.  
Percy was walking back to the flat when a black car suddenly swung round the corner. It stopped beside him and two men in dark suits leapt out.  
“Mr Jackson, if you’d follow us?” they grunted, tones brooking no question.  
“O-ok” Percy stuttered.  
Percy slipped into the car beside the two men.  
“Sorry for that,” they smiled, “I’m Conner and he’s Travis” they nearest boy chuckled.  
Percy realised they were identical twins. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to tell between you.” He said blushing.  
“Nico was right… aren’t you just the cutest!” Conner or Travis grinned.  
“Oh you know Nico!” Percy asked.  
“Well duh!”  
The car stopped outside a rustic bar. Percy was led into the smoke filled interior to a small office by the two blonde twins.  
In the office and Italian man with a striking resemblance to Nico sat in a leather chair smirking at him.  
“Hello… I’m Percy” the young boy said meekly.  
“I’m Hades di Angelo… you know my son?” the older man said kindly. “please sit…”  
“Yes… he saved me…” Percy blushed slipping into the seat across the desk from Hades.  
“He’s a good boy… despite everything…”Hades murmured proudly, “He is rather besotted with you!”  
“Me!” Percy gasped.  
“Well he keeps on moaning about being parted from his Mio Bello or Mio Bambino.” Hades chuckled.  
Percy blushed brighter, prompting another laugh from Nico’s father.  
“I can see why he likes you…” the Mafioso chuckled.  
“Thank you… I think…? Sir…”  
“Call me Padre… or father!” Hades grinned.  
“Ok… Is Dad ok…? I never had a father…” Percy mumbled.  
“Ah… of course… it would be… an honour” Hades smiled kindly, leaning across the desk to pull Percy into a hug.  
Suddenly Nico burst in the door.  
“Percy!” he cried happily then turning stern. “Where were you?”  
“I-I-I wanted to see my friend… to tell her I was ok…” Percy whispered.  
“Oh” Nico sighed relieved.  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you… Sorry I didn’t leave a note… I didn’t think…”  
“It’s ok, I was just worried…when I came home and you weren’t there.” Nico admitted softly.  
“Sorry…” Percy sighed.  
“Why are you here?” Nico grunted looking between Percy and his father, “Padre?”  
“Ah my child, I just wanted to meet my future Son-in-Law.” Hades drawled.  
“You Kidnapped him” Nico huffed unamused.  
“No… two nice men picked me up in a car and took me to meet your charming father” Percy smirked, throwing a rather conspicuous wink at Hades.  
“Ok…” Nico drawled unconvinced. “Well…”  
“How about you come over for dinner tonight?” Percy asked smiling “Dad.”  
“What!?!” Nico gasped.  
“Why thank you” Hades chuckled winking at Percy who smirked cheekily, the Mafioso grinned pleased, “I’d love to… son.”  
“Ok Tonight… about 7…” Percy grinned.  
“See you then” Hades grinned wider.

Percy led Nico out, past the amused gangsters who he flashed a wide grin, the hardened men wolf whistled the couple and cheered them as Percy planted a kiss to a shocked Nico’s cheek as they stepped out the door.  
“That was nice…” Percy chirped.  
“Yeh?” Nico murmured slightly fazed by the whirlwind of likeableness that was Percy.  
“Does this… make me your boyfriend…?”Percy murmured confused and fearful.  
“Yes… of course… if you want…?” Nico spluttered.  
“Ok!” Percy grinned, “So I’ll make dinner tonight!”  
“You can cook?” Nico asked confused.  
“Yeh… since I was 5… You always seemed to want to do it… I didn’t know if it was your thing…?” Percy shyly murmured.  
“OH I do like cooking… but we can take turns eh!” Nico chuckled happily.

 

Later that evening.  
Percy laboured over the stove while Nico set the table.  
Before the younger man a pot of soup simmered as he stirred it with one hand, the other mixing a pot of bubbling and spitting sugar, soon to be tablet. In a huddle of pots haggis, neaps and tatties came along nicely.  
Nico snuck a peek through the breakfast bar to his multitasking boyfriend.  
The bell chimed suddenly harbinger of the Mafioso.  
“Could you get the door, dear?” Percy cried from the kitchens.  
Nico strode to the door, opening it and beckoning his father in with a hug. The elderly gangster stepped inside, sniffing the rich aromas permeating the house from the kitchen.  
“Oh he’s a keeper” Hades chuckled lightly, presenting a bottle of red wine to his son before talking a seat at the head of the dining table.  
Nico sat beside his father as Percy swung into the room planting three bowls of soup before the startled Italians, “I’ll be with you’s in a tick, just gotta…”  
The younger man dashed into the kitchen, returning seconds later and taking his seat opposite Nico.  
“Errr…” Percy stuttered looking between the two Italians who were watching him expectantly.  
Hades cottoned on faster to Percy's ignorance of their custom and smiled kindly at the young American before solemnly murmuring “Benedici, Signore, noi e questi tuoi doni, che stiamo per ricevere dalla tua generosità. Per Cristo nostro Signore.”  
“Ah grace?” Percy murmured.  
The three men then tucked into the rich soup. Mouthfuls of beans, pork and herbs perfectly mixed met the two Italians who shared a glance of shock at the dish.  
“What is this?” Hades asked between spoonful’s.  
“Oh its Fabada Asturiana, the old Spanish man who lived across the hall when I was eight taught me… is it ok?” Percy asked meekly.  
“splendido!” hades grunted, supping his soup eagerly  
“perfetto!” Nico hummed, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of pork.  
“Oh thanks” Percy smiled at the compliments.

A while later Percy collected the empty bowls and stepped into the kitchen, returning moments later with three steaming plates of haggis neaps and tatties.  
Once again the three men sat about the table for a moment.  
“Oh…” Percy remembered, effectively cutting off hades who had been about to say grace.  
The younger man looked between the two men for acceptance before beginning.  
“Some hae meat and canna eat,  
And some wad eat that want it,  
But we hae meat and we can eat,  
Sae let the Lord be thankit.”  
The two Italians once again looked at him in shock.  
“What?” Percy asked at their shocked expressions, “Oh… the old Scottish lady upstairs when I was seven taught me it… and the recipe for this…”  
“Ah…” Hades sighed.  
“Tuck in!” Percy cheered.  
The three settled into a comfortable silence as they munched their dinner.

A good while later two very full Italians lay slumped on armchairs in the lounge nursing their bellies and sighing contentedly.  
Percy strode into the room.  
The two Italians turned to each other in fear of more irresistible food.  
“I realise you two are a tad full… so I made a little package of tablet for you to take away” Percy grinned at Hades.  
At Nico’s questioning look Percy chuckled, “There’s enough left in the kitchen for you Nico… and some wrapped for you to share out a work…”  
Hades shot a smug look to his son, the comical image of Nico sharing out Percy’s tablet out among the gangsters flashing in his head.  
Nico blushed furiously, stuttering “O-o-ok…” already seeing the death of his street-cred.  
Later Nico and Percy stood side by side washing the dishes and pots, long after hades had retired to his home.  
Percy leant in surprising Nico to press a sweet kiss to the older boy’s lips, and then he sloped of seductively swinging his hips, to the bedroom they shared these past days.  
Nico hurriedly finished the last few dishes and near ran through to the bedroom to find Percy lay sprawled naked on the bed, trying his best to look sensuous.  
Nico practically growled as he tore of his shirt, trousers and underwear before he launched himself onto the bed, pressing passionate kisses to Percy's neck and chest.  
The younger boy gasped and moaned as deft fingers teased his nipples and slid up his inner thigh.  
Nico look the boys open mouthed groan as invitation to invade him mouth in a voluptuous kiss.  
Percy moaned wantonly as fingers prodded his already lube slicked and prepared hole, drawing an amused chuckle from Nico.  
“My naughty little Angelo” Nico grinned.  
He quickly shifted Percy, pulling the boy under him, and spreading the boy’s slender legs to reveal his twitching and empty hole.  
Nico looked into lust clouded green eyes as he positioned his cock at Percy's fluttering entrance. With a slight nod from Percy, the young mobster thrust forward, filling his lovers tight, hot hole.  
Percy moaned loudly as his virgin hole was entered, he had prepared it before so it was almost painless but he could do little more that lie there and stare into Nico's entrancing dark eyes as the beautiful boy before him watched his expression with awe.  
“More… please…” Percy gasped.  
Nico pulled out gently before thrusting back into Percy's tight velvety embrace.  
He was building up a fast rhythm, pounding Percy's prostate relentlessly, drawing a string of wanton cried and hoarse moans from the smaller boy.  
Soon enough Nico felt his balls tighten and his orgasm near, with a few more forceful thrusts into Percy, the smaller boy came, painting his chest with cum, it took Nico but two more thrusts into the clenching tightness to cum inside the green eyed beauty, filling the boys insides with his semen.  
Nico sighed, sated, before slipping from the bed to the bathroom, Percy looked anxiously after him until Nico returned with a dampened cloth and began to lovingly wipe the cum from Percy's chest and arse. He then slung the cloth in bin and slipped back into bed.  
The next morning the boys awoke and enjoyed their usual relaxed breakfast, Nico slipped out of the door while Percy took a shower, purposefully leaving the tub of tablet on the worktop.  
When Percy returned he noticed the ‘forgotten’ tray. A dangerous gleam in his eyes he dressed and headed downstairs, tub in arm out onto the busy streets.  
He walked quickly to the Bar where the gangsters were based.  
He stepped inside and walked to hades office, he poked his head in the door, tossing a mischievous look to the Mafioso, hefting the tablet tub in one hand.  
The older man’s eyes gleamed equally mischievously and he nodded.  
Percy stepped back into the bar where the gangsters lounged about, drinking coffee and chatting.  
Conner and Travis smiled from their booth, “Hey Percy!” they cried.  
Suddenly all eyes in the room turned to Percy, eager to see the young boss’s boyfriend.  
“Hi!” Percy grinned nervously, “I made some tablet but Neeks seems to have forgotten it on his way to work! Anyone want some?”

Suddenly all the grim faced and hardened gangsters were grinning.  
They burst into fits of laughter and walked over to Percy, talking and taking pieces of tablet from the tub, smiling kindly at the boy before them. Percy was invited to sit with a group of Younger gangsters in a large booth at the back.  
Conner and Travis introduced the rest, and soon they were laughing and joking over stories about Nico’s youth like old friends.

It was many hours later that Nico arrived.  
The young Mafioso was humming to himself, grinning like the Cheshire cat before he spotted Percy laughing among the gangsters. His face turned ashen grey when he spotted the tray of tablet.  
“A’right, Neeks?” A voice piped up from among the men and the room descended into rapturous laughter, even Hades stood in the door of his office near cackling with mirth.  
Nico's face turned scarlet and his gaze shot daggers at the mobsters writhing ranks.  
His face softened as he looked to Percy, he even gave him a small smile before he turned to his father.  
“He’s a canny one Your Percy!” Hades chuckled, wheezing slightly from his fit of elation.  
“Si” Nico grinned proudly.  
Percy sloped forward and wrapped an arm around Nico's neck, leaning up on his tip toes to plant a kiss to the others cheek cheekily.  
The room once more erupted with guffaws.  
Nico realised he had already lost to Percy's sass.


End file.
